Escaping Reality - Hetalia Nordics - Oneshot
by AUselessTomato
Summary: Norway enjoys escaping reality- but doing so can really cost you sometimes...
_**Norway stood in the corner of his bedroom near the window, peering into the frosty glass as snow fell outside of the window. It was a cold and snowy evening, just before sunset. His eyes widened like a child's as he watched every tiny snowflake fall from the sky. Even though he had seen snow fall a thousand times before, It continued to amaze him. Watching snowfall was one of the many tactics Norway used to esca-**_

"Norway? Could you come here for a moment pleeeasseeee?"

 _Ugh, What does he want now? Stupid Mathias._

"Iceland went out to dinner with Hong Kong…but he hasn't said a word to me since he has been out." Denmark spoke softly.

"Why did you not tell me he was leaving?" _Norway sternly replied back._

 _ **Shattered was the only way Norway felt as Denmark continued to spill out every detail of his search for the young country, how he searched around the town where they lived so thoroughly for the teen. Even asking China if he had any idea where the two went. While Den originally just assumed it was friends being friends, he was wrong. All of the information made Lukas feel worse and worse by the moment. He glared back at the window. The snow stopped falling and the sun was beginning to set. Den rarely associated with the icy teen, yet he was family. Norge knew Den was just as shattered, even though he didn't show it.**_

"N-Norge..." Denmark said softly, "I'm going to check my phone once more. Fin and Sve said they were going to search around near where Timm lives… You should search too."

Upon hearing this, Norway briskly left and shut the bedroom door, causing the curtains to shake slightly.

 _My only brother_

"Norge we have some bad news…"

 _I've never loved anybody this much_

"Iceland…"

 _How will I cope?_

"We found him...But"

 _This won't end well will it?_

"They had to take him…"

 _He was murdered_

"He 'sn't exp'ct'd t' l've"

 _I can't…_

 _How…_

 _Wh-_

Norway slowly fell to his knees, His expression twitching as it were going to give way any second.

 _No... it isn't true…how could I be so careless?_

A single tear fell from his eyes. The whole house was silent.

 _I can't escape this reality somehow._

 _ **Tick**_

 _My heart is pounding too fast_

 _ **Tock**_

 _His face was so young_

 _ **Tick**_

 _Where_

 _ **Tock**_

 _Is_

 _ **Tick**_

 _Hope?_

 _ **Tock**_

 _Somebody?_

 _ **Tick**_

 _Anyone-_

 _ **Tock**_

 **Time keeps moving yet everybody seems so distant.**

 **Escaping reality was all I wanted to do.**

 **Go to my own little world.**

 **I suppose it was only a broken dream.**

 **Now I'm just floating in this everlasting shattered hope.**

 _ **[RESET]**_

 _ **Norway stood in the corner of his bedroom near the window, peering into the frosty glass as snow fell outside of the window. It was a cold and snowy evening, just before sunset. His eyes widened like a child's as he watched every tiny snowflake fall from the sky. Even though he had seen snow fall a thousand times before, It continued to amaze him. Watching snowfall was one of the many tactics Norway used to esca-**_

"Norway? Could you come here for a moment pleeeasseeee?"

 _does he want now? Stupid Mathias._

"I Forgot to tell you…Iceland left with Hong Kong a while ago… he already got back, but i thought i should let you know." Denmark then added proudly, "Pretty responsible of me eh? Haha!"

 _He's ok-_

"Thank you for telling me." Norway said in his usual monotone voice, "But next time please tell me _Before_ he leaves."

"No Problem!"

 _ **Norway left the room, and upon entering his own, he noticed that the sun was beginning to set and the snow had stopped falling. Nobody in the whole world mattered more than small little Iceland, and Norway could feel his heart aching.**_

 ** _Escaping reality. I do it often. My own little world. It can really save me sometimes. But time keeps on moving. You just can't win every time. I got lucky- but only time will tell if I won't be next time._**

 _ **The End**_


End file.
